


I'm Here

by Annatheism



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, anderperry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatheism/pseuds/Annatheism
Summary: Todd is adjusting to being alone in the dorm, but he might not have to...{Alternately: How Dead Poets Society should have ended, cause I'm in denial and write to cope.}





	I'm Here

As Todd sat in the window, scribbling away in his notebook his lower lip stayed clenched between his teeth, so it didn't dare quiver. He had cried enough in the last few days. It had been nearly a week since the play, since he'd last seen Neil’s face, through the glass of his father's car window. And as much as the foreboding emotion in his eyes had haunted Todd this past week, in this moment he was determined to focus on a different side of Neil. He had to capture, in writing, the mischievous gleam that had captivated him so... the awe and raw passion that had brought him so many places he'd never dared to go... 

Todd hadn't even noticed the disturbance in the hall, nor the turning of the doorknob or creaking of the ancient wooden door. No, it was a familiar presence, but one he'd had to shake off frequently as he adjusted to being alone in the room the past week. He sighed, letting his pencil pause ready to look up at the empty room again and swallow the lump that that grew in his throat each time. He looked first out the window. He watched the snow endlessly drifting down, wanting to delay the colder feeling of acceptance for just a moment longer till he looked back at-

"-Neil!"

Todd swung his feet down from the radiator, crossing the room in one urgent stride. He halted a bit awkwardly, the toes of their shoes mere inches apart. Neil was there, grinning so wide his eyes were almost lost to the rosy peeks of his cheeks. 

Neil didn't hesitate, swinging his arms around Todd, pulling him into a hug. Todd welcomed it, his face landing in the collar of Neil's sweater. He really was here, in the flesh, in that voice Todd never thought he'd hear again, in his smell of coffee, ivy and vetiver... A tear stain started to form, where his face stayed tucked away. Neil felt it and held the sides of his face gently, lifting his head so he could look into his eyes. 

"Todd- what's wrong?" 

His face had softened with concern.

"I- I- -I thought you were gone, -for good! For- forever..." Todd choked through his sentence, in a way very reminiscent of his early days at Welton. His hands clenched the shoulders of Neil's sweater.

Neil's thumbs traced gently across his cheeks, drying them slightly.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving you to take care of yourself alone, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to unleash your thoughts and / or emotional breakdowns in the comments. Also, should I write more for DPS? I have a few other ideas I've been mulling over lately.


End file.
